Cancer
by Gerard-Aurthur-Way
Summary: At house and wilsons med school,groups battle for superiority on campus all striving to beat each other at the annual band competion.What happens when the leader of one group falls ill. will the group be able to survive, more importantly will its leader..


Hello Guys This is my first ever fic. Please be gentle and review. My Chemical Romance is a big inspiration to this fic and I will explain more in later chapters... Till then enjoy,,,,

Chapter 1

Bella closed the door of her old Dodge with a loud Thunk; its bright orange paint seemed to glow in the New Jersey morning sun. She stared at it sadly 'Piece of junk' muttered Bella slinging her back pack over her shoulders. 'Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital' she said to herself as she read a small sign set into a brick wall in the car park. She shook her head vigorously pushing her long brown hair out of her eyes so she could get her first look at her new school. When her eyes met the plain white building in front of her, she sighed deeply. Boring! She thought, another plain school filled with boring people who can't think for them selves.

This thought played in her mind as she climbed the steps that lead onto the hospitals oval. Hordes of Med students huddled in small groups, talking, whispering and laughing at people passing by. She nervously checked her watch. Darn! One hour till her first lecture. School work and lectures were easy. It was social interaction she found hard. She was standing there in a long brown coat, black singlet, dark blue jeans and army boots while the rest of the girls surrounding her all seemed to glow bright pink broken up occasionally by other pastel shades. Long Blonde hair was being swished around promiscuously while make up was being applied like gospel. These girls were all text book pretty.

Bella wandered around aimlessly kicking the grass as she went. She spotted a small shelter. Underneath it sat an old vending machine. Digging deeply into her pocket she withdrew a dollar note and headed towards it quickly. When she reached it she regarded the menu and selected a can of cola. It hit the bottom tray hard rendering it un-open able for ten minutes or so. She picked it up and turned around only to come face to face with five young women. They looked almost identical. All had long Blonde hair and were dressed mostly in pink. Expensive diamond jewelry hung around there necks wrists and dangled from there ears. Bella assumed that the most decorated was there leader. She was the pinkest; blondest and skimpiest dressed of the five. Bella thought she looked oddly unclean. The four other women flanked her sides as she began to speak.

'You new here' she said, Bella nodded, 'well I'll tell you how things work around here. I am Emma Prim' she flicked her hair annoyingly 'I am the leader around here, so id get on my Good side if you good know what's for you' Bella blinked confused 'Guys like me and I like guys, I don't deal with lesbians so if your one just walk away now' she waited a few seconds then continued 'so if you like anyone, anyone at all you have to ask my permission before taking things any further. Pink is compuslary and you must wear some form of it every day, fake jewelry is not permitted, body piercings are not allowed' she reached out a long manicured finger and taped Bella's newly pierced eye brow, she winced slightly 'What I say goes, But most importantly don't speak to The Black Parade or we will have no choice but to reject you, you have one day to reply, Kay'

Bella blinked 'What's The Black Par….' She started, but was cut off by loud screaming erupting from the oval.

'Shit it's the parade' shrieked Emma 'Lets go girls' She took off running her friends followed closely behind her.

'Wait, what do I do'?! Yelled Bella

'I don't care'! Emma called back

She nervously left the shelter soda in hand. She didn't believe what she saw. The stuck up men and women who were gossiping on the oval were now running around screaming and dodging water bomb projectiles.

The bombs were being thrown by a large group of people. They were mostly dressed in black, but bright flashes of color were visible coming mostly from brightly colored stockings and brilliant gravity defying Mohawks. Bella smiled widely, now these people looked like free thinkers.

Leading the pack was a young man with long black hair and an incredibly pale face, he was laughing loudly. Close behind him was another young man of about the same age, he had longish brown hair but most of it was concealed under a black beanie. The two of them held a rope between them tripping people as they ran.

'Take that Teenagers, you sons of a bitch' yelled the black haired boy as he tripped Emma and one of her friends 'That's for ruining our concert'

Emma stood, spat out a mouthful of grass and ran towards the buildings with her friends. 'You suck Greg, you Effing Spaz' she screamed as she ran.

Bella stood transfixed at "The Black Parade" as they drove the "Teenagers" into the school. After they were all inside the parade let out a cheer.

Bella timidly walked over to a woman with a purple Mohawk, 'wasn't that a little bit cruel'?

'Not after what they did to us yesterday' she said looking at Bella 'you new here'? Bella nodded 'Good come with me, you've got to meet'

'Who'? She asked nervously. She was afraid of another confrontation like Emma.

'House' she said with a smile 'He's kind of our leader, he'll look after you'

They started moving through the crowd. The girl looking around intently 'You seen House'? She said to a man completely dressed in tartan. He pointed to a tree. 'Oh there they are thanks' she said moving towards the tree.

There were two people standing there. It was the dark haired and the brown haired boy she had seen ten minutes earlier. As they got closer it became apparent to Bella that the dark haired one had had a wild night. He was bent doubled throwing up.

'I told you not to drink last night, but NO' muttered the brown haired boy 'House does what ever he bloody well feels like'

'Wilson, Shut up' said House firmly. Wilson rolled his eyes.

'Hey you two busy' called the Mohawk girl

'Oh Iero' said House 'to what do we owe the pleasure, please tell me you not converting, pink wouldn't suit you'

Iero laughed 'Like hell, there's a new arrival'

'Indeed there is' Said House stepping forward. Wilson stayed close to the tree, kicking dirt over House's vomit. 'Greg House' he said reaching out his hand.

'Bella Muerte' she said accepting it. His hand was oddly cold.

'Beautiful Death' he said 'Do you know what, I think your gonna fit in well with us'

Bella Smiled.


End file.
